Hermanos de sangre
by Crossing Skies
Summary: Después de haber sido capturado por el gobernador, Daryl se rencuentra con su hermano mayor, separados diez meses antes, y son condenados a muerte. La gente de Woodbury clama por ver su sangre derramada en la arena del coliseo zombie, sangre de los últimos Dixon de la tierra. Oneshot situado en el capítulo Made of suffer, último de la tercera season de TWD.


Buenas; este es el resultado de un par de días de aburrimiento y el repentino conocimiento de que hasta Febrero no llegará nuestra serie favorita. Nace a partir de la canción Castle of glass y un paseo a la facultad.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí sino a Robert Kirkman y todo el universo que creó. No recibo una compensación económica por escribir sino que solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo durante la espera. Repito que nada fue creado por mí.

No son spoilers por lo que aquellos que no quieran enterarse de nada de la segunda mitad de la tercera season no tienen por qué preocuparse. Espero disfruten igual que yo disfruté escribiendo.

Brofist.

Joder que no sea él. ¡Joder que no sea él! Rugió mentalmente Merle cuando el gobernador empujó a un hombre con la cabeza tapada a su lado, al centro del círculo del coliseo zombi. Respiró con fuerza mirando a los que les rodeaban, antiguos camaradas que ahora le apuntaban con sus armas. Algunos no simulaban la satisfacción de verle allí de pie. Arrugó la nariz con gesto de enfado. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre contra el cual el gobernador despotricaba. Se movía nervioso por no saber lo que ocurría. A Merle se le formó un nudo en el pecho al reconocer las ropas y la complexión del hombre.

El gobernador retiró la bolsa que cubría su cabeza. Daryl miró a su alrededor, confuso, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz que le daba directamente. Se maldecía por haberse dejado coger, había caído en una emboscada cuando buscaba a Merle, cuatro hombres habían caído sobre él antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Los abrió de golpe al ver a su hermano de pie, mirándole con una expresión difícil de descifrar, ocultando sus emociones como mejor sabía hacer. Giró la cabeza a todos lados, estaban rodeados de hombres armados y personas que querían ver sus cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos. Miró de nuevo a Merle, apretando la mandíbula. Trató de librarse de la cuerda que le amarraba las manos pero estaba bien atada. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando las cuerdas hirieron sus muñecas irritadas.

Podría jurar que sintió toda su sangre helándose cuando el gobernador retiró la bolsa que cubría el rostro de Daryl. El incompetente de su hermano menor la había vuelto a cagar y ahora ambos estaban en peligro. La rabia contra aquellos que gritaban pidiendo sus muertes creció en su pecho. Odió a los que les rodeaban por haberle tendido una trampa y quitado sus armas. Los odiaba por meter a su hermano menor en aquel círculo maldito. Los odió aún más cuando seis hombres se acercaron guiando a media docena de caminantes hasta ellos. Percibió el olor nauseabundo, a podrido, antes de que viera a los muertos. Todos tenían desgarros, la carne putrefacta y emitían gemidos guturales. A algunos les faltaba la ropa, se les veían los huesos allí donde les faltaba carne, todavía manchada con sangre, quizás la suya o la de una víctima. Merle sintió arcadas subiendo por su garganta pero selló los labios evitando potar allí en medio.

Miró a Daryl, inexpresivo, sin mostrar el terror que inundaba sus venas. ¿Terror? ¿Quién dijo terror? Joder, era Merle Dixon, el hombre que jamás sentía miedo. Mejor decir que era la adrenalina lo que recorría sus venas y lo que hacía que le pitasen los oídos a cada latido de su corazón. Jamás lo admitiría pero no temía por su integridad física, no estaba ni un poco preocupado por él mismo. Se odió por no poder mover ni un músculo, por ser tan sentimental cuando siempre se había metido con Daryl por eso mismo.

Las cadenas que sujetaban a los caminantes fueron atadas a los poyetes que rodeaban a los dos hombres. Ambos hermanos terminaron juntos en mitad del círculo, espalda contra espalda. Los zombis gruñían extendiendo los brazos hacia ellos, al menos el que les quedaba a algunos. La gente clamaba por su sangre. Peores que los mismo walkers, sus gritos se confundían en un incomprensible aullido. Todos esperando entretenerse con dos condenas a muerte. El gobernador los miraba con una seriedad que le ponía el vello de punta a Merle. Él lo conocía, sabía lo endemoniadamente cruel que podía llegar a ser. Era demasiado fácil dejar que los mordedores, como los llamaban, se los comieran. El único ojo que le quedaba se fijo en su antiguo teniente. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una larga mirada, cada uno expresando su odio.

Daryl se movía contra la espalda de su hermano mayor, buscando una salida, cualquiera. Serio y mirando a todas partes. Si al menos tuviese un arma o las manos desatadas. No entendía demasiado bien lo que ocurría, qué era el lugar en donde se encontraba pero las manchas oscuras de la arena no auguraban nada bueno. Tosió por el penetrante olor a muerte que le rodeaba. Malditos walkers y maldito el olor a infierno que tenían.

Se desplazó hacia la izquierda cuando la cadena del caminante que tenía a su derecha se alargó de forma sospechosa. No se dio cuenta de que todas las cadenas se habían alargado y cayó en manos del zombi de su izquierda.

Merle no se movió, consciente de que el mordedor que tenía delante no llegaría a él aunque se adelantó dos pasos. Notó a Daryl moverse rápido. Demasiado. Miró a su derecha. Todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones salió atropelladamente de su cuerpo cuando vio la mandíbula del caminante cerrarse sobre el hombro de su hermano menor. Con un movimiento brusco, cogió al muerto del cuello y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza. Le arreó un puñetazo y cabeza quedó colgando de forma poco natural por el impacto y el grado de descomposición. La gente gritó emocionada por la acción inmediata. A Merle le repugnó aquello.

Daryl reculó hacia atrás sobre su espalda para separarse del walker. Un sudor frío le cubría el cuerpo, respiró aceleradamente tratando de frenar las ganas de vomitar que le agobiaban. Se miró el hombro esperando encontrar la señal de la mandíbula del zombi o una profunda herida. No había sentido los dientes mordiendo su carne pero parte de su camisa había sido desgarrada. Su hermano mayor se arrodilló a su lado y limpió la sangre negra y maloliente que tenía sobre el hombro. Bajo ella no había ninguna herida. Los hermanos suspiraron aliviados e intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Ahora que se rencontraban iban a morir? Terminaremos como empezamos esto, juntos, pensó el menor.

- ¿Quién quiere algo de acción? – gritó uno de los soldados del gobernador. La gente coreó entusiasmada pidiendo sangre.

Merle ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, imposible que lo hiciese solo con las manos atadas. Volvieron a estar espalda contra espalda y el mundo apocalíptico contra ellos. El semblante de aquellos habitantes de Woodbury que les rodeaban solo mostraban ira y odio, máscaras del miedo que les tenían. Daryl tragó con esfuerzo y notó las partículas de arena intentando bajar por su garganta, arañándole la laringe por dentro.

De repente, le movimiento de una mano sobre las suyas le distrajo.

- Estate quieto, cúbreme – dijo su hermano con voz ronca.

Daryl miró a su alrededor, realmente atento a lo que ocurría a su espalda. Se encontró con la mirada del gobernador. Había esperado ver alguna expresión, al menos agrado por el entretenimiento repentino pero su rostro era impenetrable. La seriedad cubría sus ojos como una sombra y parecía muy irritado. Si había algo que frustrase a Daryl, era la confusión de no saber qué pretendía alguien. Algo frío rozó sus manos. No se movió por si acaso pero esa frialdad era propia de un cuchillo.

- ¡Vamos, queremos sangre! – gritó alguien del público.

Las cadenas que sujetaban a los caminantes por el cuello fueron recogidas, obligando a los muertos a retroceder. Dos hombres entraron entonces en el círculo. El primero era enorme y con mucho vello corporal, físicamente parecido a un oso y una mirada estúpida en la cara, se quitaba la camiseta mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos. Daryl bufó, ya se había enfrentado antes a tipos como ese y lo peor de ellos era la fuerza bruta que tenían, mejor mantenerse lejos y golpear en ráfagas pero ahora tenía poco espacio por donde moverse. El segundo era más canijo pero los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban sin una pizca de grasa, totalmente fibrado y curtido en mil peleas. Merle les conocía bien, había peleado con ellos, jugando durante una borrachera. Del oso no se acordaba bien, el alcohol lo derribó antes de que se caldease el juego pero el pequeño pegaba duro y era preciso.

Ambos hombres se colocaron frente a los Dixon. El más grande sonrió y se crujió todos los dedos de sus manos. Imbécil, pensó Merle. El canijo saltó varias veces, calentando. Levantó las manos y el público vitoreó animando a sus favoritos.

- Veamos que sabéis hacer pueblerinos – les insultó el canijo poniéndose en guardia frente a Merle – Joder, no sabes las ganas que tenía de patearte el culo.

- Otro día será. No entra en mis planes dejarme golpear por una maricona – le escupió el hombre cabreado. Estúpido urbanita que se creía mejor que nadie.

Daryl miró a los ojos del oso y éste, le sonrió mostrando una dentadura a la que le faltaban varios dientes. Enarcó una ceja ante la asquerosa visión de dos dientes amarillos que amenazaban con podrirse por la falta de higiene. Los cuatro hombres esperaban que el otro pegase primero.

El oso puso cara de fastidio ante la espera. El público empezaba a aburrirse. Los soldados arremetían contra los walkers intentando enfurecerlos para tener un espectáculo entretenido. Un puño se adelantó, pillando desprevenido a Daryl. Se agachó a tiempo de esquivarlo y pasó rozándole los pelos de la coronilla. Separó las manos para evitar la caída y se encontró con que ya no estaba atado. Los restos de cuerda cortada aún colgaban de sus muñecas. Por lo rápido del ataque no pudo recuperarse y el oso lo atrapó contra el suelo.

A su lado, Merle había estado observando al tipo enorme. Ponía esa cara de… psicópata, como cuando sabía que habría una carnicería. Como impulsado por un resorte, le vio echarse hacia delante para descargar un puño contra su hermano menor. A la vez, el canijo se desvió a la derecha para pillarle por el flanco desprevenido. Merle se movió con la rapidez que solo dan las peleas, chocó contra el hombro del oso, provocando que se desviase, y adelantó la única mano que le quedaba sujetando el cuchillo que siempre llevaba escondido en la prótesis. Nadie sabía de su existencia, gracias a la desconfianza Dixon heredada de algún antepasado muerto, pero su tamaño no era del agrado de Merle. Más parecía una navaja larga que un cuchillo con todas las letras. Frenó el avancé del canijo y le cortó el antebrazo con el pseudo cuchillo. Le propinó un gancho con la prótesis en la mandíbula y sintió como crujía bajo la fuerza del golpe. El canijo se la agarró dolorido y Merle aprovechó para propinarle una patada en el costado y cayó de espaldas cerca de uno de los zombis. El muerto se tiró sobre el hombre pero lo sujetaron para que pudiese escapar. Corrió hacia él y descargó un codazo contra la espalda del maldito estúpido que había osado insultarle, a él, a Merle Dixon, no sabía con quien se había metido. El hermano mayor miró satisfecho al canijo que se removía a causa del dolor.

Daryl tenía más problemas con el oso. Había esquivado el puñetazo pero al chocar con Merle, el grandullón había caído sobre él. Arremetió contra el costado del hombre a puñetazos. Le cortaba la respiración el peso sobre su pecho. Le golpeó en el cuello con el canto de la mano y el oso rodó a un lado para escapar de él. Daryl se levantó pero al apoyarse sobre el pie izquierdo sintió un fuerte dolor y saltó sobre el derecho. El oso se levantó limpiándose la cara tras haber mordido el polvo. Detrás de su inmenso cuerpo veía a su hermano mayor arreando al canijo.

- Vamos, gilipollas. A ver si no tropiezas esta vez – se envalentonó Daryl poniéndose en guardia.

- Me voy a hacer un bonito collar con tus dientes – rugió el oso.

Tal y como había aprendido. De perfil al atacante, brazos en alto sobre la cara, un poco más bajo que los ojos para poder ver al oso. El único problema eran los pinchazos que subían por su pierna izquierda. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Maldita sea. Cabrón. De verdad la caída le había dañado el tobillo. El oso saltó hacia delante, sin ningún esfuerzo Daryl lo esquivó. Eran demasiados años boxeando en su barrio, contra amigos y no tan amigos, contra Merle. No podría tocarle. Dejaría que se cansase antes de golpearle él.

La gente del público vitoreó cuando el canijo se escabulló de los brazos de Merle y le aplicó una llave en las piernas para derribarlo. Dio con la cara en el suelo y pudo jurar escuchar cómo se le partía algún diente. El pequeñajo se tiró sobre él y forcejearon por hacerse con el cuchillo que había salido volando por la pelea. Con un movimiento brusco se levantó tirando hacia atrás al canijo. Escupió al suelo y líquido rojo manchó la arena. Movió la lengua sobre la encía, encontró una muela rota y le faltaba un colmillo. Demonios. El pequeño se presentó ante él blandiendo el cuchillo. Se lo pasó rápidamente de una mano a la otra bajo la mirada irritada de Merle. Era condenadamente persistente. Ambos hombres esperaban recuperar un poco el aliento antes de atacar. El mayor no sabía cómo le iba a su hermano menor pero por los ruidos que hacían el oso estaba cansado. Su respiración se parecía a la de un tractor a medio estropear. El canijo se tiró hacia delante tratando de alcanzarle pero le esquivó y le golpeó la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo. Se limpió la sangre que le caía por la barbilla y el cuello. Los caminantes que estaban cerca gimieron escalofriantemente ante el olor de la sangre de Merle. El público se quejó de que sus favoritos iban perdiendo. El mayor le pateó el culo al canijo y lo tiró contra el zombi más cercano. Éste lo agarró con fuerza y mordió la espalda del hombre. Sus gritos desgarradores resonaron asustando a todas las personas que observaban, se hizo el pánico por la mordedura. Aquellos estúpidos habían olvidado lo peligroso que eran. Dos soldados del gobernador sacaron al canijo del círculo rápidamente, arrebatándoselo de las manos al mordedor. No tenía señal de mordida pero le había desgarrado un costado por la presión que había ejercido con sus podridos dedos. El muerto siguió a su presa provocando nuevos gritos de terror cuando salió del círculo. Merle se volvió con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia el gobernador, si creía que sería fácil terminar con ellos había estado muy equivocado, venderían cara su vida. La satisfacción de Merle creció al ver la frustración en el rostro el gobernador. La euforia por verle tan cabreado inundó el cerebro del hermano mayor.

Esquivó un derechazo del oso. Sonrió al verle rojo del esfuerzo. Se adelantó un paso. Osciló a derecha e izquierda evitando dos nuevos golpes. Avanzó con velocidad y le asestó dos ganchos en el torso, encima de las costillas flotantes. Sintió como se partían bajo la fuerza de los golpes. Se impulsó hacia atrás para recuperar una distancia de seguridad, pisó mal y todo un escalofrió le recorrió la pierna izquierda. Fue como si de repente, se transformara en plastilina y no pudiese soportar su peso. Se tambaleó pero recuperó el equilibrio sobre el pie derecho. El oso se tiró hacia delante, notando la frágil posición de Daryl. Merle le interceptó en el camino y le hundió dos dedos en las costillas fracturadas. Gritó por el dolor y trató de huir pero el hermano mayor lo atrapó con una llave.

La gente chilló estresada por el cambio de papeles que había habido, no les gustaba nada la situación mientras que Merle disfrutaba con el enfrentamiento y Daryl descargaba su furia contra el torso del oso, a la vez que elaboraba un plan de fuga. El grandullón recuperó parte de su autocontrol y pateó la pierna izquierda del menor, sabiendo que se había hecho daño antes. Daryl perdió apoyo ante lo inesperado del ataque y cayó de rodilla al suelo. El oso aprovechó para asestarle una patada directa a la cara. Se tapó con el brazo justo antes de recibir el golpe. Se inclinó hacia la derecha para que el impacto fuera menor.

Merle apretó los brazos y trató de agarrarle el cuello con su única mano. El oso echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un movimiento repentino y le asestó un cabezazo en la cara. El mayor dio unos pasos hacia atrás agarrándose la nariz rota. Ahora la sangre le caía a chorro manchando toda su ropa. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, tratando de eliminar el líquido rojo que le había caído en los ojos. Recibió un nuevo puñetazo en la sien y cayó al suelo.

- Maldito. Prueba con alguien de tu tamaño – gritó Daryl realmente cabreado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la sangre le latía en cada moratón de su piel, no podía escupir la arena de la boca lo que le incomodaba porque también notaba el sabor oxidado de aquel líquido que recorría sus venas. Un hilillo de sangre caía de su oreja derecha provocándole un cosquilleo en el cuello.

- ¿En serio? – el oso pareció divertirse al observarle. Era el doble que Daryl. Dos profundos moratones se formaban en su torso, destacando el lugar donde estaban las costillas rotas. Una de ellas sobresalía por un lateral, marcándose bajo la piel.

Ambos hombres sabían lo heridos que estaban, y los lugares que más dolían de su contrincante. Daryl sorbió y escupió sobre el suelo. El oso respiró profundamente recuperando algo de aliento, pero se atragantó con el olor a muerte y podrido de los walkers. Daryl aprovechó el momento para atacar de nuevo. El otro se esperaba el golpe y uso su fuerza en contra del hermano menor. Le agarró la muñeca y se pasó su brazo sobre el hombro. Le hizo una llave y lanzó a Daryl por encima de su cuerpo. El hombre voló y terminó chocando contra uno de los muertos más cercanos al gobernador.

Merle se lanzó contra el oso cuando éste iba a por su hermano menor, que luchaba contra el mordedor. Se cogieron ambos del cuello y apretaron, tratando de asfixiar al otro antes de que los pulmones les explotasen pidiendo oxígeno. A Merle le picaban muchísimo los ojos, hasta el punto que no podía ver bien. El oso le había arrojado arena antes de agarrarle. Forcejearon y empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho. Sintió que le faltaba el aire pero aunque abría la boca no podía respirar. Le pitaban los oídos por la presión. Por el rabillo del ojo vio mucho movimiento en la zona cerca del gobernador. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban empujó al oso contra dos muertos. Le agarraron en seguida y entre gruñidos le clavaron los dedos y las mandíbulas. Chilló aterrado pero tardaron en ir a ayudarle porque todos parecían distraídos. Merle miró en la dirección hacia la que todo el mundo señalaba.

Daryl había conseguido liberarse del caminante con un cabezazo. Su frente abolló la del muerto y escuchó el crack característico de un hueso al romperse. Sintió asco de inmediato, más aún cuando la sangre oscura le llenó la cara, cuello y ropa. Aprovechando que todo el mundo parecía más atento a la pelea entre Merle y el oso, se levantó rápidamente y asaltó a un soldado despistado. Le golpeó y arrebató la pistola que llevaba atada a la cintura. Lo agarró del cuello y lo colocó delante de su cuerpo para protegerse de un posible tiroteo. Giró y apuntó a la sien del gobernador.

Merle observó con asombro a su hermano menor. Tantos años tratando de moldearle a su imagen parecían haber dado sus frutos por fin. Se encontró sonriendo ante la temeridad, astucia y frialdad de la mirada de Daryl. Escuchó un click junto a su oído izquierdo. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con el cañón de una escopeta apuntando a su sien. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. Un hombre que antiguamente había estado bajo su mango sujetaba al menor por el pelo y presionaba un cuchillo contra su cuello. Daryl no aflojaba el agarre sobre la pistola. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que hacía. Merle se dio cuenta de algo, estaban jodidos. Les tenían cogidos por los huevos. Y los Dixon sostenían los del gobernador. ¿Quién apretaría primero?


End file.
